inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18 (Revolution): Clash! Gorou and Ryoko VS Universe Eleven
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Fukushima Gorou *Kurosawa Ryoko *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 18 (Revolution): Clash! Gorou and Ryoko VS Universe Eleven "Ryoko!" Nobu yelled. What the hell was his sister doing there? "Ryoko, what are you doing?!" Ryoko smirked at her brother. "Nani, nii-chan?" "Y-you still recognize me, right, Ryoko?" "Of course, nii-chan, why would I not?" Ryoko said, smiling sweetly, making Nobu cringe. "Why are you on that team?" "You'll find out very soon, nii-chan. It's all for the sake of Mother, after all." This Mother nonsense again! "What 'Mother'? Have you been brainwashed about that bullcrap too?!" "Nii-chan! Don't talk about Mother like that!" "I'm so glad Jun didn't get hurt enough to be brainwashed by this nonsense too..." Isamu thought to himself. "Gorou!" Hideyoshi said, wide-eyed. What was Gorou doing on that team?! "Get away from them, Gorou! They're dangerous!" "What are you talking about? I owe my life to Mother." "Wha--?! You too?!" Yuudai chuckled. He was enjoying this. Then Hideyoshi turned to Yuudai. "You bastard, what did you do to them?!" And when Hideyoshi moved closer to him, Gorou moved out to protect Yuudai. "Don't hurt my brother, Hideyoshi!" "Brother?!" This nonsense was getting more and more ridiculous by the minute! Commentator: What's going on?! Both Ryoko and Gorou, whom these two were formerly on Universe Eleven's team, have switched to Red Eleven! "I'd like to know that too, fart head!" Hideyoshi snorted. This time, Yu didn't chid him, because he was also confused as hell. "G-Gorou?!" "What, Yu? I recognize you, so don't ask me the same stupid questions as Nobu did with Ryoko." "That wasn't a stupid question!" Nobu protested. "I just wanted to make sure it was still Ryoko!" "Hmph. Have it your way." Then when Gorou was in possession of the ball, he said, "We will defeat you for the sake of Mother." "In your fucking dreams!" Hideyoshi said, cursing. Then the female coach of Red Eleven started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" "Oh, my dear children! Yes, please, win this for Mother!" She laughed, a high pitched laugh, which made all of the players of Universe Eleven cringe. "Yes, Mother!" "As you wish, Mother!" Gorou said, and he called out his newest hissatsu technique, "DEATHHH ICEEE!!!!" And deadly icicles appeared, and even the ball was covered in ice, and he said, "Eat this, Sato! KAMII NO MAII!!!!" And then in a split second it was like he was dancing with the wind as he shot the ball. "I WON'T LET YOU PAST ME!!!" Oshiro yelled, covering for Isamu. "TRIANGGLEEE BLASTTOOO!!!! AHHHH!!!" He screamed, and was blown away. "DEATHHH HANDDOOO!!!" Isamu was prepared. Or so he thought. "AHHHH!!!!" And the ball went straight inside the goal. Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!!! GOROU HAS SCORED THE THIRD GOAL!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 2-3, WITH RED ELEVEN BACK IN THE LEAD!!!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW, UNIVERSE ELEVEN?! "Damn, he got us!" Hideyoshi said, frustrated. Isamu slammed his fists on the ground. "Nii-chan... he's really struggling..." Jun said, worriedly. "G-Gorou..." Isamu said, looking up at him. "Y-you..." "Captain, I've gotten stronger without you. That was my strongest hissatsu yet!" "Wait till you see mine, Captain!" Ryoko said, grinning devilishly. "Ryoko, what's happened to you?!" Nobu said, going up to her. He was going to put his hands on her shoulder, but Ryoko slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me, nii-chan." Nobu was taken aback. Then he looked into her eyes. She wasn't really there! "This isn't at all like you, Ryoko!" Nobu protested. "Shut up, nii-chan." Then Gorou passed the ball to Ryoko. "Get out of my way, nii-chan, or I will really hurt you." "You won't." Nobu said firmly. "I won't move. I will never move until you become the Ryoko I knew." Ryoko smirked. "Oh really, nii-chan?" Nobu still stood there, not moving. "Then let's take it to the test!" And she kicked the ball straight at Nobu's stomach. "Nobu!" Isamu yelled. He was already injured. He couldn't take any more injuries! Nobu groaned but got back up. "I'm not getting out of your way. Ever. Not until you come back to me." "Nonsense. I'm with Mother." She said, and yelled, "ETERRNALLL FIRREEE!!!!" And then she shot the ball, even with Nobu in the way. "NOBU!!!" They all yelled. "DEATTHH HANDDDOO!!!" But because Nobu was in the way, he slammed right into Isamu. "AHHH!!!!" Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: Oh no! Ryoko used Eternal Fire on Nobu and Sato! Universe Eleven is now 2 points behind!!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! "R-Ryoko..." Nobu said, groaning in pain while on top of Isamu. Ryoko burst out laughing seeing this. Then Choshi closed his eyes and said, "Damn. This is just getting too out of hand. It's also kind of depressing to see your own sibling like that. To see your own sister and friend being brainwashed..." Then he stepped up. "Coach, I would like to give them a hand." "What?!" They were all shocked. Then Kai, hearing this said, "You don't think Takayuki-san and I can help?!" Choshi then said, "I'm not trying to insult you guys. It's just... it's too much." Kai fell silent. He actually kind of agreed with Choshi. This really was getting out of hand. Even with his and Takayuki-san's help, if Red Eleven was truly going all out, then this wasn't really getting anywhere. "Please, let us help too!" Choshi said. "After all, we need to defeat you guys in the Internationals Tournament!" Episode 19 (Revolution): The True Identity of Mother I'm Isamu Sato, and ever since Gorou and Ryoko has revealed themselves to be on Red Eleven's team, our team has been in a trainwreck. Nobu is having his problem with Ryoko, and Hideyoshi, Yu, and my problem with Gorou. Royal Eleven had been of much help, but things were going down when Red Eleven was going all out. When Chaos Eleven's Captain, Choshi, saw that it was too much for us to handle, he decided to step up and give us a hand. Will we win then, with all of us coming together?! Also, will we finally find out who this "Mother" they speak of is?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! The True Identity of Mother!